


Detective Quest!

by DaymanTomoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes And Criminals, Family Secrets, Gen, Original Character(s), Parents Just Don't Understand...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaymanTomoe/pseuds/DaymanTomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near future following a deadly attack which killed nearly the entirety of the wealthy Vintress family, the heir of the world's largest technology corporation, Lillian Olivite, sets out to find the truth about just what happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Quest!

I awoke suddenly as a sharp odor pervaded my nose; clearly, I had forgotten about Yoshii's cat, who was currently resting atop my head. Below me lay my long time friend Yoshii, who I had managed to spend the night with after much begging from my overprotective parents. As I gently shoved her head from my bosom, I finally got up, the sun streaming through the blinds in the apartment, and lazily began putting on some proper clothes.

It was then that I realized what time it was; there was only 20 minutes until first period would start! "Yoshii!" I yelled, "Wake up!" Slowly, she began to rise, until I delivered a swift slap to her face. "Why didn't you set the alarm?! My parents are gonna kill me! Get up!

 

As we arrived at school, it was already halfway through first period. Yoshii glanced over at me as she walked me to homeroom. "Hey Lily, do you think your parents will let you hang out anymore?"

"Probably not if they ever get wind of this," I guessed, "I might be able to convince Ms. Amane to keep it off the record though."

"I guess I'll see you later then..." I walked into my first period, and immediately, everyone turned to look at me. Ms. Amane gestured for me to take my seat as she continued her lesson on chemistry.

When the bell finally rang, I ran straight for Ms. Amane's desk. "Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yes, I need you to get rid of my tardy, please. Can you do that?"

Ms. Amane sighed. "Sorry, your parents already called. Why were you late anyway? You're never late."

"I was staying the night at Yoshii's but her alarm never went off. Did they say anything about Yoshii?"

"No, they said they would deal with it when you got home..." There was a long pause. "I know your father, he would never do anything to hurt you, but your mother sounded awfully...  _hostile._ You aren't getting abused at home are you?"

"N-no Ma'am, my mother is just very stern in her punishment, but she never abuses me." The bell for second period sounded suddenly, and the teacher wrote me a pass, and handed me another slip of paper as well. "What's this for?" I asked.

"It's my cell number. If you ever need anything, just call me. Oh, and try to call me Saiyuri when it's about personal matters." She smiled. "You ought to hurry and get to second period though."

"Ah, r-right!"

 

The rest of the day passed smoothly, nothing usually happens anyway. At last, the limousine I usually took home arrived. Instead however, I decided to walk, maybe get a real look at my hometown Blake. As I walked through the city, I noticed for the first time how much it had changed since my early childhood, when I could run from my small house on the hill, to the other side of the town in five minutes. Instead of the small family owned convenience stores, there now was one gigantic shopping mall, and where there were once small one-story homes, there were now towering apartment complexes. Even our own home is now worth more money than the entire town of Blake back in the day.

Unfortunately, my other best friend and protector, Tex, decided to interrupt my thoughts. Currently, she wore a plain school uniform, but her signature dark green ponytail and red ribbon easily gave it away. "Why are you walking home? You know the family has enemies, even within the city." She shifted the black bag slung over her shoulder. I of course knew it was her high-powered sniper rifle.

"I'd rather prolong the end of my friendship with Yoshii as much as I can," I said, staring unblinkingly at the road ahead.

"Please, your mother is kind of a bitch, but she still trusts you. I'm sure she could see it was a simple accident."

"Maybe." I kicked a rock on the sidewalk into a car on the other side of the street. The rock bounced off one of the tires, nearly hitting a passing biker. "I suppose I would still have you and Ash though huh."

"We should probably take the limo back to the house, both your parents are going to be worried if we don't get there soon." I remained silent for a few moments. After I didn't answer, Tex pulled out her cell phone, calling her fellow bodyguard Ash. "Ash, come pick us up. We're going home."

 

~~(Cue Mrs. Weasley)~~ "Where have you been?!" My mother shouted. Her long golden curls swayed as she emphasized each word. Meanwhile, Father stood by her side, silent as usual, only speaking to offer a few meek words of approval. I didn't blame him, I knew he was a good man, but there is no one who would truly want to get on her bad side. I also knew that he never wanted to marry my mother in the first place,  but he had little choice. Even as he tried to adjust to life in the lap of luxury though, he refused to change his hair, amongst other things. That was one of the things I truly admired about him, despite his extreme unhelpfulness whenever Mother put me on the spot.

As I thought this, I had almost completely forgotten the question at hand. I came up with a hasty response. "We stopped by the store and bought some candy."

"Unacceptable," my mother snapped. "If you wanted to go buy something, you have to call us first. Who knows what those ruffians could have done to you!"

"To be fair, Ash and Tex were both with me. I would have been fine."

"Where were you during first period then?" Mother's gaze dug into me

A rock settled in my throat. I knew lying would get me nowhere. "I was at Yoshii's, her alarm didn't go off." I didn't dare say more as my mother's face read what I didn't want to see.

"I knew I couldn't trust that Ashia girl."

"N-no! It was my fault!" I blurted out. "Just let me see her again!"

"Why should I do that.? So that something like this could happen again? I know you realize how important your education is, and how important it is to this company."

Behind her, my father shifted. "So," he said slowly, "what do you think we should do with her?"

She gave it some thought. With what was just said however, I had an inkling as to what she had in mind. "I think I will do as any parent would: You will be grounded. You will not be permitted to leave the house unless approved by me. You will be accompanied by Hattori at all times. In addition, you will have no technology, unless it is for academic purposes. This will be effective until the end of the semester. Understood?"

I slowly nodded my head in defeat. "Yes, Mother."


End file.
